Locuras En okinawa
by ShionKishimoto13
Summary: Shion, Samui, y otros de sus amigos, torturaran a los chicos Inazuma, los secuestraran, y les haran pasar por pruebas, en las cuales ellos sufriran, y Shion y sus amigos reiran. En el transcurso del tiempo, puede que los chicos se enamoren de las chicas, y ellas de ellos. Historia de ocs.(NO SE ACEPTAN MAS OCS)
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi nuevo proyecto, es mi primer intento de comedia, en fin, para realizar este Fic nesecito de su ayuda mandandome algunos ocs. En Fin aquí va la ficha:**

* * *

-Nombre y apellido:

-Edad: (15-16)

-Apariencia: (Bien Detallada)

-Pesonalidad: (Bien detallada)

-Gustos:

-Disgustos:

-pareja: (Menos Fudo, Midorikawa, Y Haruna)

-Curiosidades: (Lo que ustedes quieran)

-Historia: (Breve y concisa)

-ropa: (Bikini, Normal, pijama, y elegante)

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo. Mandenme ocs hombres, solo acepate tres ocs hombres, y Mujeres no tengo el maximo. Ojala les guste este fic .**


	2. Secuestrados

**Holaaaa minna! Les traigo el primer capitulo de "LOCURAS EN OKINAWA" espero que les guste el primer capi ^^**

**Disclaimer: _los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, ni los ocs que apareceran a lo largo de la historia, excepto Shion, Samui y Ren._**

**y sin mas, disfruten del capi.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Secuestrados

Los chicos Inazuma jugaban un partido amistoso en la ribera del río, cuando de repente tres chicos con lentes oscuros aparecieron de la nada en la ribera, y comenzaron a ver desde lejos.

-Oye, ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?-Pregunto Ren un chico de cabellos celestes, largo (hasta los hombros) ojos perlados, y piel blanquecina. Alto, y de cuerpo atlético.

-Segurísima, se lo prometimos a los fans-Dijo sonriente Shion, una chica de cabellos negros, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, Ojos azules brillantes y profundos, y piel morena. Mide 1,60, de cuerpo bien formado, caderas anchas, y piernas largas.

-Bien, ya es la hora-Dijo Samui, una albina, cabello largo, y flequillo hasta sus ojos de color negro, y piel blanquecina. Tiene complejo de pechos grandes (tampoco exagerando) También es un poco bajita (1,55).

* * *

Aki fue la primera en darse cuenta de que les estaban espiando, cuando tomaron un descanso Aki les hablo de que les estaban espiando.

-Endo, sabes que hace un buen rato esos tres chicos los están observando-Dijo Aki, con una voz de preocupación, mientras le daba una botella con agua a Endo.

-Quizás sea gente que quiere unirse al equipo-Dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa, a lo cual a todos se les resbalaba una gotita al estilo anime.

-Endo-kun, Quizás Akí tiene razón y nos están espiando-Dijo Fuyuka Seriamente.

-Tu también Fuyupe. Buen entonces iré a preguntar-Dijo Endo, dirigiéndose donde los tres chicos.

* * *

Endo camino hasta donde los chicos, mientras los demás le miraban desde abajo, cuando Endo llego donde los tres chicos, lanzo una pregunta muy estupida.

-¿Ustedes nos están espiando?-Pregunto Endo incrédulamente, haciendo que sus amigos cayeran de espaldas al estilo anime.

-Ay Endo -Dijo todo el equipo.

-Disculpa, nosotros no los estamos espiando, solo estamos mirando como entrenan, eso es todo-Respondió Ren sonriendo.

-Y no ¿quieren unirse al equipo?-Pregunto Endo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-No, en realidad venimos a invitarlos a jugar un partido amistoso con nuestro equipo-Dijo Shion, mintiéndole a Endo, para atraerlos a una trampa.

-Suena divertido, vengan les presentare al equipo-Dijo Endo, mientras los tres chicos sonreían, y pensaban: Cayo redondito en la trampa.

Endo los guío hasta donde estaba el equipo. Al llegar con el equipo, todos miraban a los tres chicos con curiosidad.

-Chicos tengo una invitación-dijo Endo con euforia.

-¿Cuál es Endo?-pregunto todo el equipo.

-Tendremos un partido amistoso, con el equipo de ellos-Dijo Endo, señalando a los tres chicos junto a el.

-Si, nuestro equipo esta en Okinawa-dijo Samui, a lo que Tsunami grito: Wiii, y a todos se les resbalo una gotita por la sien.-Bien prosigo, nosotros los llevaremos ida y vuelta, así que no se preocupen, y nos vamos ahora mismo.

-Si, el bus esta listo-dijo Shion, apuntando hacia el bus que estaba en la calle.

Todos los chicos subieron al bus, que era conducido por un chico alto, guapo, y buen moso, de cabello rojo, alborotado, ojos celestes, y piel clara, llamado Takasu Yoshida, el hermano mayor de Samui. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, y el plan de Shion iba al pie de la letra, decidió decirles que todo era una farsa.

-Bueno queridos amigos, les tengo que dar una noticia, no se si se la tomen a bien, pero les cuento que están secuestrados-Dijo Shion, con un tono muy sarcástico, y una sonrisa formada en sus labios.

-¡QUEEEE!-Grito todo el equipo.

-Esto es un delito-Grito Goenji-Déjenme salir.

-Lo lamento Pelos de erizo, pero cuando subiste aquí, no había vuelta atrás, estas atrapado-Dijo Ren con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. De pronto algo amarraba las manos de los chicos de Inazuma, dejándolos inmóviles.

-Oye, esto es una injusticia, eres una chica con malos modales-Esta vez hablo Natsumi.

-No me vengas con los modales, princesita-dijo Shion con sarcasmo-Y no digas ninguna otra palabra, por que te lavare la boca con jabón.

-Oye, todavía no nos dicen sus nombres-dijo Kido.

-Oh, es cierto, chicos presentémonos-Dijo Samui.

-Si, claro. Bueno, yo soy Shion Kishimoto, un gusto-dijo Shion presentándose.

-Ahora sigo yo, me llamo Ren Tachibana, Mejor amigo de Shion-Dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

-Y Yo soy Samui Yoshida-Dijo Tímidamente Samy.

-Bueno, esa fue nuestra presentación, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-Dijo Shion, a lo que Kazemaru Dijo: Yo, ya que no podía levantar la mano-Si, kaze-chan.

-¿Porque nos han secuestrado?-Pregunto Curioso el peli azul, al igual que el resto del equipo.

-Buena pregunta, bueno la respuesta es fácil, nosotros creamos una pagina de fans de Inazuma japan, Y sus fans dijeron que querían que los secuestráramos para hacer un concurso de retos, y cosas así, donde nosotros reiremos, y ustedes sufrirán, y no se pueden negar, o si no, dormirán con los peces-Al decir lo ultimo, se les pusieron los pelos de punta a todo el equipo-Na, es broma, pero no sera nada bonito lo que les ocurrirá. Los chicos tragaron en seco, y les dio escalofríos. Hubo uno segundos de silencio, pasó un ángel, como solía decir Samui, y alguien rompió el hielo, y ese alguien fue Fudo.

-Y ustedes, ¿son nuestros fans?-Pregunto Fudo con un tono arrogante.

-Claro que si, nosotros creamos la pagina-Contesto Shion sonriente-Fudo-kun. Al decir lo ultimo, lo dijo con un tono sensual, el cual nadie se dio cuenta, excepto Fudo, quien desvío la mirada, y se quedo callado.

-*Que aburrido es esto, porque teníamos que ser nosotros*-Se dijo mentalmente Fudo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-¿Alguna otra duda?-Pregunto Samui, mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza-okei, ahora las reglas, Ren procede.

-Bien, primera regla-Dijo Ren, colocándose unos lentes, y sacando de la nada una pizarra.

-Okei, esto es raro-Dijo Midorikawa Refiriéndose a la pizarra que había salido de la nada.

-Shhh…silencio, prosigo, la primera regla es no tratar de escapar-Dijo Ren, mientras sonreía diciendo lo ultimo con una sonrisa malévola-O si no, Sufrirán, Muajjajajajajaja. A los chicos se les pusieron los pelos de punta lo dicho por Ren, y tragaron en seco.

-Tranquilos no morirán, solo es una pequeña tortura-Dijo Shion sonriendo maqueavolicamente.

-Eso no sonó a que solo fuera una pequeña tortura-Dijo Hiroto tragando en seco.

-Ella ya me dio miedito-Acoto Tsunami.

-Mejor cierras la boca, O te castigare-Dijo Shion Tronando sus dedos.

-Bien, me callo-Respondió El peli rosa con miedo.

-Bien, sigamos con las reglas-Dijo Ren, junto a la pizarra-Samy-chan, quieres decirnos la otra regla.

-No podrán negarse a hacer cualquiera de los retos que les impondremos-Dijo Samui leyendo una Hoja, y anotando en la pizarra-Si se niegan, les haremos una pequeña tortura.

-Todavía sigo diciendo que cuando dice pequeño, significa algo grande-dijo Hiroto.

-Y yo creo que todo esto llega a una tortura-acoto Atsuya.

-Si, opino lo mismo-Dijo su hermano Fubuki.

-Ya, cállense, seguiremos diciendo las reglas-Dijo Shion, haciéndolos callar a todos.

-Bueno, Creo que no hay mas reglas-Dijo Ren.

-Nop, creo que no-Dijo Samui.

-Esperen, debo informar otras cosas-Dijo Shion sonriendo-Una cosa, todo puede pasar, todo. Otra cosa, ahora vamos directo al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo privado.

-NOOOO! –Grito Tsunami, haciendo que se les resbalara una gotita al estilo anime, a todos los del equipo.

-Okei, ya tengo claro que el odia los aviones-Dijo Shion, mirando a tsunami con una gotita en la sien-Haber, se me olvida algo….a si, mañana llegan algunas amigas mías, quiero que las traten bien, o si no, ya sabes-sonríe maqueavolicamente,

-Entendido-Dijeron todos en coro.

* * *

Al llegar al aeropuerto Tsunami izo berrinche, como siempre, y Shion se aburrió de el y le puso cloroformo, y quedo dormido, y todos le agradecieron. El viaje fue cómodo y tranquilo, mas por que Tsunami no se quejaba a cada rato. Al llegar, un bus los estaba esperando. Llegaron a un enorme casa, era de color celeste, de dos pisos, una linda terraza en el patio de atrás, con un enorme piscina, y muchas otras cosas, para resumir, era muy hermosa, en realidad era una parcela, esta alejada de la cuidad, tampoco tanto, y enfrente esta la playa. Los chicos se acomodaron en la casa, ya que al día siguiente, se les esperaba un día agotador.

A las 22:00 De la noche, todos los chicos Inazuma estaban durmiendo, Menos los tres chicos creadores del plan, estaban en el living, con pijama, y conversaban entre si.

-Que día, fue agotador-Dijo Ren, tirandose en el sillón. El llevaba unos pantalones azules, y una polera verde, como pijama.

-Si, tienes razón amigo-Dijo Samui, mientras Leia un libro. Llevaba unos shorts cortos rosados, con corazones rojos, y una polera manga corta blanca.

-Si, pero todo resulto bien-Dijo Shion, sentada con la laptop sobre sus piernas-Ahora revisare la pagina, quiero ver si comentaron las fotos que sacamos en el avión.

-Si, estaban muy buenas las fotos-Dijo Ren, sonriendo.

-Bien, todo esta en orden. Será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar, mañana es un gran día, acuérdense que debemos ir a buscar a las chicas temprano-Dijo Shion, cerrando la laptop, y levantándose para ir a su cuarto-buenas noches chicos.

-Hasta mañana, Shion-Dijeron Ren Y Samui.

* * *

**Tada, este fue el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, tratare de actualizarlo pronto, solo si mi bella mente no se va de vacaciones -.-**

**Bueno les dejo algunas preguntas:**

**-¿como estubo el capi? ¿Bueno o malo?**

**-¿Quien sera el primer torturado?**

**-¿que ocurrira cuando llegen las chicas?**

**Bueno creo que esas son todas las preguntas, si alguien tiene alguna sujerencia, digamela, la tomare en cuenta, y quisas me ayude en algo para hacer el proximo capi, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, bye bye, cuidense.**


	3. llegan las chicas

**Holaaa Minna! Lamento la demora de la actualizacion del fic, espero les guste el capi, es mi priemr intento de humor -.- **

**DISCLAIMER: _NI LOS PERSONAJES DE iNAZUMA ELEVEN, NI LOS OCS QUE APARECERAN ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVAS DUEÑAS. EXCEPTO sHION, SAMUI, REN, MEI, NATSUKI, Y HAYATO, QUE APARECERAN EN LA HISTORIA._**

* * *

Capitulo 2: llegan las chicas.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, en la mansión los únicos despiertos eran: Samy, Shion y Ren, que Irian a buscar a las chicas al aeropuerto. Estaban tomando desayuno cuando entra Shion con un alinda polera nueva:

-Miren mi nueva polera-Dijo ella sonriente. Su nueva polera era de color Calypso con un escote en v, también llevaba unos shorts cortos de mezclilla negros, con unas sandalias negras.

-Te vez bien, amiga-Dijo Ren subiéndole los pulgares en señal de que se veía bien.

-Gracias amigo-Dijo Shion tirandose a abrazar a Ren.

-Me ahogas-Dijo Ren con la cara casi morada.

-Ups, creo que fue mucho amor-Dijo Shion soltando a Ren, y sacando la lengua.

-Oigan, se nos hace tarde, hay que ir por las chicas-Dijo Samy atrayendo a sus amigos a la realidad.

-Claro, Vamos-Dijeron Shion y Ren al mismo tiempo. Tomaron sus cosas y fueron a buscar a las chicas.

Cuando iban hacia el aeropuerto comenzó a sonar la canción "A.D.T.O.Y de 2PM" que era el tono de llamada del telefono de Shion. Ella contesto.

-Moshi moshi-Dijo Shion.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?-Pregunta una voz femenina.

-Etsuko?-Pregunto Shion.

-Siipi, acertaste-Dijo La chica con un tono divertido.

-Oye, ya vamos en camino-Dijo Shion.

-Okei, nosotras ya llegamos, los estamos esperando, lleguen pronto-Dijo Etsuko.

-Si, ya vamos llegando, ya te dejo, bye-Dijo Shion Cortando la llamada.

-Y, ¿Quién era?-Pregunto Samy.

-Era Etsuko, y me dijo que ya habían llegado-Contesto Shion.

* * *

Los chicos llegaron al aeropuerto y comenzaron a buscar a las chicas, había mucha gente, pero las lograron localizar eran 14 chicas y un chico. Eran todas bellas. Los chicos se acercaron a donde estaban las chicas

-Nyaaa! Ahí vienen-Dijo muy feliz Kirakaze Tenshi, Una chica de cabello lacio, rubio y que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son de color celeste, hermosos y brillantes, su piel es blanca. Esta bastante desarrollada, con curvas lijeras que junto a su cara de angel la hacen tierna. Kira-chan (como solian decirle) llevaba puesta una camiseta celeste en degrade, de mangas anchas con un peto, que en la cintura el rodea un cinturón blanco, y zapatillas celestes.

-Si, ahí vienen-Dijo esta vez su hermana Fuyumi Tenshi. Ella tambien era rubia, su cabello esta atado con una trenza en esta, tiene un flequillo hacia la izquierda con mechas color añil en esta, sus ojos son de un hermoso color añil que recuerdan al mar, y contrastan con su piel blanca como cristal. Esta muy desarrollada, pero sin exagera, con curvas que estabilizan su figura. Llevaba puesta una camiseta color añil, con un chaleco blanco, con unos jeans ajustados, por las rodillas vaqueros, y unas sandalias color añil.

-kyaaaa! Hola chicas, que gusto verlas, y a Kuroko-Dijo Shion Que llego corriendo sonriente a saludarlos.

-Es extraño estar rodeado de mujeres-Dijo Kuroko Mizukoshi, mirando a las chicas. El era albino de ojos rojo escarlata, un poco oscuros, tez palida, mide 1,80, y tiene una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Bueno, ya no seras el unico-Dijo Ren saludando a su amigo chocando las palmas-Ademas, en casa hay mas chico, asino te sentiras tan extraño.

-Fiuuu-Dijo Kuroko más aliviado.

-¿Y las demas?-Pregunto Samui, ay que solo estaban ahí, Fuyumi, Kira, Kuroko y Etsuko.

- Ellas fueron al baño-contesto Etsuko sonriente. Ella era una chica de cabello negro, como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, con un fleco detras de la oreja, ojos azul oscuro electricos, tez clara un poco mas oscura que la de hiroto, mide 1,70, cuerpo bien desarrollado-Cuando bajaron de avion fueron de inmediato al baño.

-Ahhhhh-Dijeron Samui, Shion y Ren.

-Miren, las chicas viene por ahí-Dijo Kira, apuntando hacia las chicas que venian en dirección a ellos.

-Son Los chicos-Dijo Umiko Yoshida. Una chica de cabello largo, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey un color oscuro, sus ojos expresaban frialdad aun que ella no tenga esa actitud, su figura esbelta y bien definida, sobretodo bien proporcionada dando un aire de elegancia y debilidad aunque era todo lo contrario ya que es muy decidida y algo violenta. Estaba usando un jeans negro con una blusa de tirantes roja con estampado de flores negras, tenis negros y una flor negra en sus cabellos

-Kyaa! Chicas-Dijo Shion corriendo a abrazar a todas las chicas.

-¡Shion!-Gritaron felices todas las chicas.

-¿Estan listas para la aventura?- Pregunto Ren llegando junto a ellas.

-O medjor dicho estan listas para la locura y la tortura-Dijo Shion con un tono malvado.

-Claro que si-Dijo Etsuko riendo al estilo Kogure.

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo Samui.

-Si, vamos, quiero comer algo-Dijo Haruhi Akiyama. Ella tiene el cabello corto hasta la barbilla, lacio, de corte recto y cuadrado, color castaño oscuro y de flequillo recto aunque algo desordenado, sus ojos son de color amarillo, de tez blanca aunque algo bronceada, de estatura normal. Andaba Vestida con unos jeans claros ajustados junto con unas zapatillas de color amarillo, usa una blusa de hombro caído de color amarilla.

-Okei, haya en la casa prepararemos algo, además les tenemos que presentar a los chicos-Dijo Samui, Guiñando un ojo al decir lo ultimo.

Las chicas se fueron rapidamente a la mansion, y cuando llegaron, todos todavía dormian, haci que decidiero ir a despertarlos.

-Okei, nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos-Dijo Ren, sacando una pizarra de la nada.

-Volvio a hacer lo mismo que ayer-Dijo Shion sin poder explicar de donde sacaba la pizarra.

-Okei, empiezo: Hikari, Etsuko, Kira, Shizuka, Michiru, Van a ir al primer cuarto-Dijo Ren-Shion, Samui, Lía, Yukiko, Hanaco, Fuyumi, y Umiko Van al segundo cuarto. Yo, Kuroko, Mia, Yukiko vamos al tercer cuarto, ahora ya. Los chicos se prepararon para hacer la tortura.

* * *

EN EL PRIMER CUARTO.

-Bien, ¿Alguna idea?-Pregunto Hikari Daidouji, Una chica de una larga melena color negra como el ala de un cuervo, ondulada y larga llegándole hasta media espalda, sedosa y suave a la vista de todos, con un flequillo recto que cubre un poco sus ojos. Estos últimos son de color plata mercurioso, brillantes y seductores que parecen el vivido mercurio. Su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana, con unas finas facciones que recuerdan a las de un tierno ángel. Esbelta, alta y elegante, nunca pasa desapercibida por nadie a lo que muchas mujeres le envidian, y con sus hermosas curvas que siempre atraen a los hombres que enloquecen al solo verla. Ella estaba vistiendo una camiseta de tirantes de un color rosa, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas zapatillas también blancas.

-Haber…Que tal si entro con una cierra eléctrica, y una mascara, y todos se asustan, despertando de golpe-Dijo Etsuko, sacando una cierra electrica de la nada.

-Podria ser, pero pensemos en algo mas-Dijo Shizuka Amamiya. Ella tiene cabellos color negro, largo hasta la cintura y lacio, tiene dos mechones de color azul oscuro que enmarcan su rostro, ojos color rosa oscuro de un color exótico, cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y mide 1,65. Traía puesto una Blusa sin mangas color blanco, encima un chaleco color azul cielo de manga corta, una falda de dos boleros que le llega a mitad de muslo blanca, una medias de maya negras, con unos botines blancos, una diadema blanca en su cabello.

-Y Si hacemos algo mas ruidoso y con este pito los despertamos a todos-Dijo Kira-chan sacando un pito de su bolsillo.

-Si, podria ser, pero tengo una idea mejor-Dijo Michiru Toyotomi con una sonrisa malvada. Ella tiene el cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, mide 1,60, con un cuerpo desarrollado pero sin exagerar. Su vestimenta constaba de unas botas cortas de color marrón, medias hasta medio muslo de color negro, shorts de mezclilla corto, polera manga larga que deja al descubierto sus hombros de color crema, y una chaqueta de tiras de color negro. Michiru Fue a buscar una guitarra electrica que Ren tenia, y trajo un paralante, lo conecto, y lo puso en la entrada de la pieza.

-Chicas, sera mejor que se tapen los oidos-Dijo Michiru.

-Si, ya estamos protegidas-Dijeron todas las chicas.

-Okei, Aquí voy-Dijo La Peli celeste, el subio todo el volumen a el parlante, y toco la guitarra, un fuerte sonido reboto en la habitación despertando a todos los chicos que estaban en la habitación.

-AHHHHH-Gritaron todos, cayendo de las camas.

-Que, que pasa, yo no fui, yo no robe ese balón-Dijo Endo levantándose de golpe de la cama, a lo que todos le miraron con un signo de interrogación.

-Okei, haremos como que no dijo nada-Dijo Kira-Chan, mientras los demás Asentían.

-Ustedes están locas, o que-Dijo Goenji enfadado.

-Si, en realidad un poquito-Respondió Hikari sarcástica.

-Hola, Yuu-Chan-Dijo Etsuko, saludando a su amigo.

-Hola, Etsuko-Saludo Kido a su amiga. De repente las chicas comienzan a reir de Kido-Que, que tengo. Tengo algo en la cara, o que.

-No, no tienes nada, pero es que tu…pijama…es de…Pingüinos-Dijo Shizuka entre risas.

-No estas un poquito grande para esos pijamas-Dijo Michiru.

-Me lo dices a mi, Mira a Endo, su pijama es de balones de Futbol-Dijo Kido.

-Okei, ambas cosas son raras-Dijo Kira.

-Hola, amor-Dijo Shizuka, saludando A Fubuki.

-A-amor-Dijeron todos menos Fubuki.

-Si, ella es mi novia-Dijo Fubuki, parándose a abrazar a su novia, se dieron un beso, y se iban a dar otro pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Ya, ya entendimos, son novios-dijo Etsuko-Okei, ustedes, sabandijas, vístanse rápido, los esperamos en el comedor.

-Okei-Respondieron todos los chicos.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL SEGUNDO GRUPO:

-Okei, ¿ideas, chicas?-pregunto Shion.

-Que tal si les lanzamos agua-Sugirió Samui.

-No, creo que es muy simple-Dijo Lía Takanashi. Ella era de cabello hasta la cintura de color café claro pareciendo color habano, completamente lacio y de corte recto. Su flequillo es desordenado que le cubre la frente ya cae de puntas hacia sus brillantes ojos azul cielo, que son como reflejo de este mismo. Sus ojos tienen un brillo de ternura, timidez y bondad al mismo tiempo. Su piel es pálida como la porcelana y es de estatura realmente baja, siendo una de las más bajas. Andaba vestida con unos shorts cortos como 3cm debajo de medio muslo de mezclilla, una blusa de mangas cortas de color azul turquesa, y usa unos converse blancos.

-Y si es algo ruidoso-Dijo Yukiko Yamamoto. Ella Es delgada y con buen cuerpo, de estatura promedio, su piel es color vainilla, su cabello es largo y ondulado hasta un poco arriba de la cintura de color anaranjado, tienen 2 mechones pequeños sueltos en la frente, sus ojos son color azul zafiro. Traía puesto unos shorts negros cortos, con una blusa de color celeste, manga corta, junto con unos tenis negros.

-Se, como un megáfono-Dijo Umiko sonriendo, y sacando un megáfono de la nada.

-Buena idea Umi-Chan-dijo Hanaco Mishima. Una chica de cabello rojos rebeldes finalizados en puntas moradas desiguales dándole cierto aire de rebeldía, ojos morados profundos y cristalizados como dos joyas, piel clara resaltando sus ojos, alta y de un cuerpo muy bien formado, sus colmillos son muy finos y puntiagudos y tiene un tatuaje de hojas negras y pétalos rojos volando asiendo un camino desde la muñeca derecha, rodeando el seno derecho y pasando a la espalda todos esparcidos. Traía puesto unos bototos negros con líneas rojas hasta la rodilla con correas negras en los muslos, un short negro muy corto y apretado, una polera negra que le deja ver el ombligo y en la parte del cuello hasta el comienzo del pecho en la parte de adelante es de malla transparente negra y en la parte de atrás es hasta media espalda, tiene correas negras en los brazos y tiene un pinché de calavera.

-Okei Que esperamos, Shion has los honores-Dijo Fuyumi.

-Claro que si, chicas-Dijo Shion, recibiendo en megáfono, abrió la puerta con cuidado, y se preparo para decir algo-Aquí voy…Despierten sabandijas, es hora de despertar. Dijo Shion, despertando a todos en la habitación.

-AHHHHH-Dijeron todos gritando.

-¡No, mas locas!-Dijo Nagumo, a lo que recibió miradas asesinas de todas las chicas.

-A quien llamaste locas-Dijeron todas las chicas envueltas en un aura oscura-Lamentaras el día en que naciste, Haruya Nagumo.

-Etto, fue un error, no lo volveré a decir, lo juro-Dijo Nagumo colocándose de rodillas.

-Lo dejaremos pasar esta vez, pero para la próxima, serás torturado-Dijo Samui tétricamente.

-Okei, será mejor que se levanten rápido, los estamos esperando en el comedor con el desayuno. Al irse las chicas, Fudo dijo un comentario.

-Si son nuestras fans, ¿Por qué nos torturaran?-Dijo Fudo confundido, a lo que los demás solo se pusieron a pensar.

* * *

POR OTRO LADO, EN EL TERCER GRUPO:

-Aquí hay puras chicas, ¿Cómo las despertamos?-Pregunto Kuroko.

-Mejor las asustamos-Dijo Ren sonriendo malvadamente.

-Pongámonos unas mascaras-Dijo Amelia Barton, Apodada Mía. Ella Es de Cabellera pelirroja terminada en rulitos hasta la mitad e la espalda, es de Piel semi bronceada, 1.56, es delgada y pechos mas menos grandes, pesar de tener 15 no los aparenta, la gente cree que tiene 13 o menos y muy pocas son las personas que le echan la edad justa o mas. Su vestimenta constaba de un TOP blanco, una chaqueta de mezclilla, unos pantalones blancos y unas converse tipo bota negras.

-Si, y colocamos una música que de escalofríos-Sugirió Yukiko Shimizu. Tiene el Cabello de color blanco que le llega hasta media espalda, lacio y de corte en "V" pero a la vez terminando en puntas. Su flequillo lo hace al lado izquierdo y que cubre la mitad de su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos son de un bonito color Lila que resaltan en su piel extremadamente pálida y de estatura normal. Traía puesto un suéter de color azul grisáceo de mangas largas, las mangas largas las dobla hasta los codos, y usa unos jeans ajustado de color negro.

-Listos chicos-Dijo Ren, a lo que todos asintieron, entraron sigilosamente en la pieza, colocaron un la canción, era de la película la llamada perdida (Búsquenla para que sepan cual es) los chicos se escondieron y las chicas comenzaron a despertar, pronto los chicos salieron del closet gritando, y asustando a las chicas.

-KYAAAA!-Gritaron todas, mientras los cuatro reían, y chocaban las palmas.

-Fue una buena broma muy buena-dijo Mía entre risas.

-Si muy buena-Dijo Yukiko.

-Deberían haber visto sus caras-Rió Kuroko.

-Si, eran algo así-Rió Ren, haciendo una mueca, mostrando como fue la reacción de las chicas cuando se asustaron. Mientras que las chicas se miraban sin saber que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-Pregunto Natsumi.

-Ninguno, solo queríamos reírnos un rato-Contesto Kuroko.

-Casi nos matan del susto-Dijo Aki.

-Okei, ya paso-Dijo Yukiko.

-Y ahora ustedes se van a vestir, y las esperamos en el comedor-Dijo Mía.

* * *

Los chicos se arreglaron, y bajaron de inmediatamente para luego no tener problemas, al llegar había una mesa llena de comida, iban a probar y desconfiaron.

-¿Quién prueba primero?-dijo Midorikawa, a lo cual todos apuntaron a el.

-Serás tu, ya que tu te engulles lo que sea-Dijo su amigo Hiroto.

-Okei, aquí voy-dijo dramatizando el chico peli verde-Deséenme buena suerte.

-Pero que dramático, ya dale un mordisco a ese pan-Dijo Goenji alterado.

-Ya, bueno bueno-dijo el chico, dándole un mordisco, saboreo un momento el pan, y sus ojos se pusieron en forma de estrellitas, y comenzó a comerse todo.

-Bueno, eso creo que dice que esta bueno, así que a comer-Dijo Endo, comenzando a comer junto a los demás. Cuando habían terminado de comer, la voz de Shion comenzó a escucharse en unos parlantes, y decía: Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado el desayuno, pero ahora necesito que vengan de inmediato a la sala principal, rápido. Termino de decir eso, y los chicos tragaron en seco, quizás que les harán. Caminaron hasta la sala con la esperanza de que no fuera nada malo.

Al entrar se encontraron con muchas chicas, que algunos ya las conocían.

-Okei, que bueno que llegaron rápido-Dijo sonriendo Samui.

-¿Para que nos querían?-Pregunto Endo.

-Bueno, les queríamos presentar a nuestras invitadas que nos ayudaran en el transcurso del tiempo-Dijo Shion.

-Ellas son: Fuyumi Tenshi, Kirakaze Tenshi, Hikari Daidouji, Etsuko Mizukoshi, Haruhi Akiyama, Yukiko Shimizu, Yukiko Yamamoto, Lia Takanashi, Amelia Barton, Hanaco Mishima, Shizuka Amamiya, Umiko Yoshida, Michiru Toyotomi, Y el es Kuroko Mizukoshi-Presento Ren A todos los chicos.

-Bien y ahora, vamos a la playa-Dijo Shion sonriente, a lo que los chicos dijeron: Siiii.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-pregunto Samui a su amiga.

-Claro, las locuras, torturas y retos pueden esperar, además hace tiempo que no me baño en el mar-Dijo Shion feliz-Vamos, es buena idea, ¿O no Samy-nee?

-Okei, lo admito, es buena idea, Shi-Nee-Dijo Samui sonriendo de lado.

-Bien, vallan a ponerse sus trajes de baño-Dijo Shion con su megáfono en mano, casi dejando a todos sordos.

-Chicas, nosotras igual-Dijo Samy.

* * *

Todos fueron a cambiarse, pasaron 10 minutos y las chicas ya estaban instaladas en la playa.

-Nyaaa! Hay mucho sol-Dijo Shion, que andaba con un bikini era de color azul brillante, y traía unos lentes negros de sol.

-Si, y los chicos todavía no llegan-Dijo Samui, que andaba un traje de baño completo color negro, y se apegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver sus curvas y sus atributos también se marcaban, y su cabello lo llevaba atado como un tomate.

-Yo ya quiero bañarme-Dijo Kira-Chan, su traje de baño era un bikini recto color celeste, con los bordes blancos.

-Yo tengo calor, mucho calor-Dijo Fuyumi. Su traje de baño constaba de un bikini triangular, de color añil, en la parte de abajo tenia vuelitos, y en la parte de arriba tenia estampado flores.

-Yo quería torturar a los chicos-Dijo hanaco. Ella vestía con un bikini negro con contorno y flores rojas, en la parte de abajo es un short y en la de arriba tiene demasiado escote y tiene forma de triangulo

-Miren ahí vienen-Dijo Hikari. Andaba con un bikini de dos partes color blanco, la parte de arriba se ata al cuello con un pequeño lazo, mientras que las la parte de abajo tiene unos pequeños lazos que sobresalen de los extremos de las bragas. su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo al lado, dejando su flequillo libre, y había sacado una flor blanca del patio y se lo coloco en el cabello.

Los chicos venían platicando en grupos, al llegar quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a las chicas, ellas se veían hermosas, eran como musas, unas verdaderas diosas, Ángeles caídos del cielo, etc, etc. Las chicas los miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Chicos, nos están mirando como si fuéramos un hueso, y ustedes perros hambrientos -Dijo Etsuko, sacando a todos del sus fantasías, y se sonrojaron, algunos. Ella andaba con un bikini Blanco con rayas negras, la parte de abajo era recto, como una falda short cortita.

-Bueno, ya que no estamos haciendo nada, me iré a colocar bloqueador solar-Dijo Shizuka, ella traía un bikini de dos piezas, la parte de arriba color azul claro straple con rayas color blanco, la parte de abajo grande color azul claro con rayas blancas-Fubuki, ¿me ayudas?-Dijo ella coquetamente, mientras Fubuki le seguía.

-¿Qué les pasa a ellos dos?-Pregunto Sakuma.

-Ellos dos son novios-Respondió Haruhi, dejando a boquiabiertos a los que no sabían. Ella traía un Bikini color amarillo-No se sorprendan hace algunos años ellos son novios.

-Bueno, vamos a bañarnos-dijo Yukiko Shimuzu. Ella traía Un bikini blanco, la parte de arriba es de vuelos y los tirantes son de color gris, la parte de abajo en cada lado tienen lazos de color gris. Todos hicieron caso a eso, pero antes se echaron un poco de bloqueador. Shion se iba a broncear un rato, y se iba a echar bloqueador solar, se había echado en los brazos, cuello, piernas, cara y estomago, pero le faltaba en la espalda, y todos estaban en el agua, excepto Fudo, el estaba acostado bajo una sombrilla durmiendo, y Shion le pido a el que le echara bloqueador.

-¡Fudo!-Dijo Shion, llamando la atención del chico.

-Que quieres-Contesto fastidiado el chico.

-¿Me haces un favor?-Dijo Shion.

-¿Cuál seria?-Dijo el chico con curiosidad.

-Me echarías bloqueador en la espalda-Dijo Shion, a lo que Fudo abrió los ojos como plato, y asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a la chica, Shion se coloco boca abajo, y cuando estuvo lista se desabrocho la parte de arriba del bikini, sin dejar ver nada, Fudo se sonrojo al acto de la chica, y comenzó a esparcirle el bloqueador que tenia en su mano. Cuando estuvo lista, se volvió a abrochar su bikini, y le agradeció al chico, y puso a tomar sol, Mientras que Fudo la acompaño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el agua, Tsunami les enseñaba a surfear a Yamamoto, a Umiko, y a Michiru.

-Esto se ve difícil-Dijo Umiko, que llevaba un bikini de dos piezas, la parte de arriba es color negro con puntos blancos su escote es en v y de tirantes delgados, la parte de abajo es grande de color blanco con puntos negros, se le ve bien ya que esta bien desarrollada.

-Lo es-Dijo Yukiko Yamamoto, tratando de subirse a la tabla. Su traje de baño era entero, se amarraba en el cuello dejando descubierta la espalda, y es de color púrpura.

-Vamos chicas, nosotras podemos-Dijo Michiru positivamente. Ella traia un bikini de color azul y los bordes son de color negro, aunque siempre lleva un short corto del mismo color.

-Wuaau, progresan muy bien-Dijo Tsunami.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la orilla Lia, Mia, Ren, Kuroko, Samui, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Atsuya, Haruna, Ulvida, y Aki estaban jugando a hacer castillos de arena.

-Okei, hagamos una competencia de castillos de arena-Dijo Ren sonriendo. El traia un short Negro.

-Buena idea Ren-kun-Dijo Lia. Quien traia un traje de baño Azul turquesa.

-Entonces Formaremos los grupos-Dijo Kuroko- yo estaré con Ren, Mía estará con Lia y Samy, Hiroto, Midorikawa y Atsuya serán el tercer grupo, Y Haruna, Ulvida, Y Aki serán el cuarto grupo., entonces a trabajar.

-Bien, Samy-chan anda a buscar agua en este balde-Decia Mia. Ella traia un bikini que es calipso con puntos blancos en la parte de arriba, la parte de abajo es solo calipzo. Pasaron los minutos, y los chicos ya estaban casi terminando sus castillos, cuando a Atsuya se le ocurre decir un mal comentario.

-Pero que horrible castillo-Dijo el chico, refiriéndose al castillo de Mia, Lia Y Samui.

-¿Qué? Cual es tu problema-Dijo Lia con un tono de furia.

-Lo que escuchaste-Dijo Atsuya sacándole la lengua.

-Óyeme bien niño, mejor te callas o quieres una tortura y serás el primero-Dijo Mia casi lanzando chispas por los ojos, mientras los demás miraban con terror.

-Atsuya, mejor cierra tu bocota-Dijo Hiroto.

-Tu no me das miedo-Dijo Atsuya a Mia.

-Bueno no me deberías tener miedo a mi, si no a ella-Dijo Mia apuntándole a Samui, quien tenia un aura oscura, y se cabello ya no era albino. Atsuya al ver a la chica así, trago en seco.

-¡El castillo no esta feo!-grito Samui tomando una bola de arena para luego tirarselo de lleno en toda la cara.

-uiiiii, eso debio doler-Dijeron Ren, y Kuroko.

-Okei, sigamos con la competencia-Dijo Samui volviendo a su estado normal, y sin expresión alguna en su rostro se sentó a terminar su castillo.

-Ella esta loca-Dijo Atsuya en voz baja, pero Samui lo logro escuchar, y le tiro otra pelota de arena dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

* * *

La tarde paso divertida, hubieron muchas risas, jugaron voleibol, aunque Endo quería jugar futbol, Al almuerzo comieron unos ricos sándwiches hechos por Shion, que le quedaron muy ricos. Luego al atardecer se fueron a la masion, dándose todos un rico baño, para luego tomar once, y después ir a dormir.

* * *

**Nyaaaa! y hasta aqui les dijo el capi,y ahora sin mas algunas preguntitas:**

**-¿les gusto el capi?**

**-¿Que parte les dio risa o que parte les gusto?**

**-¿Que tipo de torturas les gustarian que se les pusieran a los chicos?**

**-¿Mia, Lia y Samui deberian haber torturado a Atsuya?**

**Okei creo que no hay mas preguntas. Gracias a todos los coemntarios, que me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo el capi ^^ Okei nos vemos en la proxima, cuidense bye bye.**


End file.
